Hold Me Love Me
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang Assassin... jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Pair: Sinbad/Ja'far. Warning: Yaoi.


**Hold Me, Love Me**

**Disc: Magi milik Ohtaka Shinobu.**

**Pair: Sinbad/Ja'far**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, (mungkin) OOC, (mungkin) Typo**

* * *

**xXxXx**

Darah...

Darah...

Darah...

Di sekitarku hanyalah kolam darah...

Langit begitu gelap gulita...

Bau amis darah menusuk indera penciumanku...

Tubuhku terasa berat...

Kedua kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan...

Kedua tanganku masih menggenggam erat _Valalark Sei_ yang berubah menjadi merah karena darah...

Kabel merah yang melingkar di kedua lenganku terasa seperti rantai yang tidak bisa dihancurkan...

Inilah diriku sebernarnya... hanya seorang _Assassin_ yang berpura-pura bersih... tetapi sebenarnya diriku kotor dengan darah manusia yang telah kubunuh...

Kumohon... jangan sentuh diriku... jangan keluarkan aku dari tempat ini... karena aku tidak pantas untukmu...

**xXxXx**

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar... nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari... kedua tangannya yang berkeringat memegang erat selimut putih...

'Mimpi itu lagi...'

Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu duduk secara perlahan dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa dingin ketika dia mengingat mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya itu. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, dia menutup wajahnya... berusaha melupakan mimpi buruknya.

'Ayo cepat lupakan mimpi itu... Kamu tidak boleh lemah seperti ini... terlebih di hadapan Sin...'

**xXxXx**

Hari itu pagi yang damai di Kerajaan Sindria. Semua anggota kerajaan bertugas seperti biasanya... tak terkecuali Ja'far, penasehat Raja Sindria, yang sekarang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong _Purple Leo Tower_ untuk membangunkan Rajanya.

Dia mengetuk pintu lalu membuka pintu kamar tidur sang Raja. Pemuda berambut putih itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dari wajahnya ketika dia melihat sang Raja Sindria yang masih terlelap. Seperti biasa... Raja berambut ungu panjang itu tidak memakai apa-apa ketika tertidur... hanya selimut berbahan sutra aja yang menutupi tubuhnya...

"Yang mulia, saatnya bangun... sudah pagi."

Dengan sopan dan badan yang membungkuk, Ja'far memanggilnya. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi.

Sedikit cemberut karena diacuhkan, Ja'far mendekatinya dan berusaha memanggilnya kembali... kali ini dengan namanya.

"Sin, ayo cepat bangun. Kau mempunyai banyak pekerjaan hari ini."

Masih tidak bangun, kesabaran Ja'far habis. Dengan kasar dia menarik _ahoge_ sang Raja yang panjang dan berteriak. Tentu saja sang Raja terbangun dengan rasa sakit.

"AYO CEPAT BANGUN! DASAR PEMALAS!"

"GYAAAAA! IYA! IYA! ADUDUDUH! SAKIIIIIIIIT!"

"Hhh... Sin, kamu itu Raja Sindria. Dewasa lah sedikit."

Setelah membereskan dirinya, Sinbad atau biasanya dipanggil Sin oleh orang-orang terdekatnya, siap menjalani harinya sebagai Raja.

"Ahaha, aku tidak keberatan kok kalau dibangunkan olehmu setiap hari. Tapi... lain kali jangan menarik rambutku donk... sakit..."

Sinbad yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya tidak melihat wajah Ja'far yang memerah akibat kata-katanya. Tidak ingin wajah merahnya dilihat, dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"S-Setidaknya pakai pakaian ketika tidur! Tidak sopan!"

Sinbad hanya tersenyum melihat sosok Ja'far yang malu-malu. Penasehat dan anak buah kesayangannya itu segera keluar menuju _White Aries Tower_... tempatnya bekerja.

'Dasar Sin bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!'

**xXxXx**

Pemuda berambut putih itu setengah berlari di lorong menuju tempat kerjanya sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya... tetapi sedikit sulit karena senyum dan kata-kata pria berusia 29 tahun itu masih terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Ja'far sangat setia kepada Sinbad. Dan dari kesetiaannya itu muncul perasaan lain yang lebih kuat. Dia tahu perasaan apa itu... tetapi harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

Kenapa? Pertama... Sinbad adalah seorang Raja, sedangkan dia hanyalah seorang penasehat. Kedua... mereka berdua itu laki-laki. Ketiga... Ja'far merasa dirinya itu kotor... tidak pantas untuk Sinbad.

Pandangannya berubah menjadi sedih karena tahu kalau perasaannya tidak akan berbalas. Dia tahu kisah cintanya tidak akan berakhir bahagia seperti di dalam cerita dongeng. Dia tahu kalaupun Sinbad membalas perasaannya... mereka tidak bisa bersatu karena Sinbad adalah seorang Raja... maka dia memerlukan seorang anak untuk meneruskan tahtanya.

'Maka dari itu... walaupun menyakitkan... tetapi aku akan terus menjadi bayangannya.'

Terlarut dalam pemikirannya, Ja'far tidak menyadari ada yang menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ja'far_-san_, selamat pagi!"

"Waaa! A-A-Aladdin? A-Ah... selamat pagi."

Aladdin, _Magi_ muda yang ramah itu hanya tersenyum kepada Ja'far yang masih agak terkejut.

"Ja'far_-san_, Yamu_-chan_ bilang kalau Ja'far_-san_ akan ikut denganku ke pelabuhan untuk memeriksa kiriman buah."

"Eh? Aku?"

_Magi_ berambut biru panjang itu mengangguk sambil memegang tangan Ja'far yang masih kebingungan.

"Iya. Alibaba_-kun_ dan Mor_-san_ sedang latihan. Yamu_-chan _sedang sibuk. Lagipula kita belum pernah jalan-jalan berdua saja kan? Ayo, kita berangkat."

**xXxXx**

"Waaaaiii~ banyak buah yang belum parnah kulihat! Ja'far-_san_, buah apa ini? Enak tidak?"

Ja'far tersenyum kepada Aladdin yang melihat buah dari luar Sindira dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Di tangannya terdapat buah berwarna merah dengan kulit seperti sisik.

"Namanya buah Naga. Rasanya manis dan bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Waaah... aku jadi ingin mencobanya..."

Tiba-tiba dari dalam laut muncul _monster_ seperti ular penuh duri di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan cepatnya _monster_ itu akan menerkam Aladdin yang masih terkejut, tetapi Ja'far yang lebih sigap segera melilitkan _Valalark Sei_ miliknya untuk menahan _monster_ tersebut.

"_Halharl Infigar!_"

Serangan sihir api dari Aladdin langsung membakar _monster_ tersebut. Tetapi sebelum _monster_ itu mati, dia melepaskan duri-duri yang ada di tubuhnya dan duri-duri tersebut langsung menghujam sekitarnya seperti hujan. Beruntung masyarakat sekitar sudah mengungsi ketika _monster_ itu muncul. Tetapi hujan duri itu telah merusak dek pelabuhan dan beberapa kapal terdekat.

Dan ternyata... Ja'far juga terkena salah satu duri yang menancap ke permukaan. Paha kanannya tergores cukup dalam.

"Ja'far-_san_!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tergores saja kok."

Ja'far memberi senyuman untuk menenangkan Aladdin, tetapi ketika Aladdin melihat ada cairan ungu yang melapisi duri-duri tersebut... hatinya tidak tenang. Terlebih melihat sosok penasehat Sinbad itu terengah-engah seperti sulit bernafas.

_Magi_ berkepang itu segera membentangkan _Magic Turban_ miliknya dan membawa Ja'far yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya menuju tempat Yamuraiha berada untuk segera mengobati sang penasehat... sebelum terlambat.

**xXxXx**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tanya Sinbad dengan penuh rasa khawatir kepada penyihir jenius yang sedang mengobati penasehat kesayangannya.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Untung saja Aladdin membawanya kesini dengan cepat dan segera diberi penawar racun. Sekarang hanya tinggal melewati demam ini aja."

Sang Raja berambut ungu panjang itu menghela nafas lega. Ketika dia melihat Aladdin membawa Ja'far yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan kaki kanannya yang sudah berwarna agak kebiru-biruan... jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya secara otomatis bergerak menghampiri anggota kesayangan dari _Eight Generals_ tersebut dan menggendongnya menuju kamar tidur milik Ja'far, sedangkan Aladdin memanggil Yamuraiha. Selama penyihir berambut hijau itu menyelamatkan hidupnya... Sinbad hanya bisa melihat dengan cemas.

"Baiklah... sekarang mari kita biarkan Ja'far beristirahat..."

**xXxXx**

Ketika hari sudah malam, semua sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tetapi tidak untuk Sinbad. Dia tetap berada di sisi Ja'far yang masih tertidur karena demam. Sesekali Sinbad juga menggantikan kain basah di dahinya untuk menurunkan demam yang sedang dideritanya. Tangan besar berkulit kecokelatan tetap menggenggam tangan berkulit putih pucat yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

'Hampir saja... hampir saja aku kehilanganmu...'

Tangan laiinya mengelus pipi yang merona merah karena demam. Sebenarnya sang Raja mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap penasehatnya itu... tetapi tidak pernah diungkapkan karena rasa takut. Takut? Ya, dia takut Ja'far akan menganggapnya aneh... takut kalau Ja'far akan meninggalkannya. Tetapi setelah kejadian ini, rasa takut itu hilang... Sinbad berjanji, ketika Ja'far sudah sadar dan sehat... dia akan menyatakan perasaannya. Tidak peduli apapun reaksi dari Ja'far.

'Walaupun mungkin kau akan jijik denganku... akan kuungkapkan. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku... tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu...'

Entah sudah berapa lama Sinbad berada di sisi Ja'far. Raja yang kelelahan itu pada akhirnya tertidur sambil memegang erat tangan penasehatnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat Sinbad tertidur... samar-samar dia mendengar suara. Kedua mata keemasannya terbuka dan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"...-in...Sin..."

'Suara itu... Ja'far? Dia sudah bangun?'

Kedua mata emasnya melihat sosok Ja'far yang sedikit meronta-ronta. Sepertinya bermimpi buruk. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan ke pipi Ja'far untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi ketika pipinya baru saja disentuh, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan penuh rasa takut dan merangkak menjauhi Sinbad yang kebingungan.

"Ja'far? Ini aku... Sinbad. Tenanglah... hanya mimpi buruk kok."

Secara perlahan dan hati-hati... Sinbad berusaha memegang tangannya yang bergetar. Tetapi ditepis dan dia bergerak semakin menjauh... bahkan hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"J-J-J-Jangan s-s-sentuh a-aku! A-A-Aku k-k-k-kotor!"

Sinbad semakin kebingungan dan akhirnya menyadari kalau Ja'far masih terpengaruh oleh mimpi buruknya... atau mungkin ingatan masa lalunya ketika masih menjadi _Assassin_. Dengan tatapan serius dan tanpa keraguan, Sinbad dengan cepat memeluk pemuda berambut putih itu dengan erat... tidak memberinya celah untuk melarikan diri.

"L-L-LEPASKAN! L-L-L-LEPASKAN A-A-AKU!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Dan kau ini tidak kotor."

"B-B-BOHONG! L-Lihat... d-d-darah d-dimana-mana... A-Aku ini k-k-kotor... t-tidak pantas... m-m-menjijikkan..."

Tidak tahan dengan kata-kata Ja'far yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri, Sinbad memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya... dengan ciuman keras. Dia berharap dengan ciuman ini, Ja'far tahu kalau Sinbad mencintainya... menginginkannya...

Ketika lumatan bibir itu berakhir, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Ja'far sambil berusaha melarikan diri. Sinbad tidak ingin menyerah, dia terus menyerang pemuda yang masih terguncang itu dengan ciuman di bibir, dahi, pipi, bahkan leher.

"H-H-Hentikan! K-Kumohon h-hentikan... A-Aku... t-t-tidak bisa b-bersamamu s-seperti i-ini... A-Aku tahu kalau h-hidupku t-tidak akan berakhir b-b-bahagia seperti d-dongeng..."

Mendengarnya Sinbad langsung terhenti. Dia tidak menyadari kalau Ja'far memendam pemikiran seperti itu. Pelukannya semakin erat dan dia pun berkata di telinga Ja'far yang masih menangis.

"Hhhh... sejak kapan kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Siapa yang bilang kalau hidupmu tidak boleh berakhir bahagia? Kalau ada yang berkata seperti itu kepadamu, akan segera kuhajar orang itu. Semua orang berhak mempunyai hidup yang bahagia... termasuk kau..."

"T-Tapi... aku kotor... aku telah membunuh banyak orang... d-darah-"

"Aku juga kotor dan pernah membunuh."

Ja'far langsung terdiam ketika mendengar Sinbad yang berbicara dengan nada serius. Dia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk memandang wajah Ja'far, tangan kanannya mengusap air matanya.

"Dengar... aku juga berpikir kalau diriku kotor... dan tidak pantas untukmu. Kau itu baik dan sangat setia. Aku... sangat mencintaimu... tetapi karena aku ini pengecut, makanya tidak pernah kukatakan. Tetapi sekarang sudah kuputuskan, aku sangat mencintaimu dan ingin hidup bersamamu... terserah orang lain berkata apa. Tetapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Dan aku berjanji... dengan seluruh kemampuanku, akan kuberikan _Happy Ending_ kepadamu. Kalaupun di kehidupan ini tidak terwujud, aku akan mencari dirimu... mencintaimu... dan berusaha memberikan hidup yang bahagia denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku bersumpah..."

Terkejut sekaligus terharu dengan sumpah yang keluar dari mulut Sinbad, Ja'far kembali meneteskan air matanya... tetapi kali ini karena bahagia. Bahagia cintanya ternyata berbalas... bahagia karena ada yang menginginkannya... bahagia karena mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersama orang yang paling berharga... Pemuda itu segera membalas pelukan dari Sinbad dengan erat dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"A-Aku... Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat mencintaimu, Sin. Kamulah orang paling berharga bagiku... kamulah cahayaku..."

**xXxXx**

Darah...

Darah...

Darah...

Di sekitarku hanyalah kolam darah...

Langit begitu gelap gulita...

Bau amis darah menusuk indera penciumanku...

Tubuhku terasa berat...

Kedua kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan...

Kedua tanganku masih menggenggam erat _Valalark Sei_ yang berubah menjadi merah karena darah...

Kabel merah yang melingkar di kedua lenganku terasa seperti rantai yang tidak bisa dihancurkan...

Inilah diriku sebernarnya... hanya seorang _Assassin_ yang berpura-pura bersih... tetapi sebenarnya diriku kotor dengan darah manusia yang telah kubunuh...

Kumohon... jangan sentuh diriku... jangan keluarkan aku dari tempat ini... karena aku tidak pantas untukmu...

Tetapi... tanpa rasa takut dan jijik... kamu mendekati diriku... menyentuhku... dan menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat diriku ini...

Dengan tangan yang hangat, kamu memelukku sambil berbisik,"Ayo kita pulang... Ja'far..."

Dengan ciuman lembut penuh cinta... kamu mengeluarkanku dari mimpi buruk ini...

Terima kasih... Sin...

**xXxXx**

_**Bonus Scene: In Another Life**_

Sudah hampir dua tahun pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu bermimpi dirinya sebagai Raja di dunia penuh sihir. Kakeknya mengatakan bahwa mimpi-mimpinya adalah ingatan masa lalunya, lebih tepatnya ingatan pada kehidupannya sebelum di kehidupan ini. Tentu saja pemuda berambut ungu itu tidak langsung percaya. Tetapi setelah dua tahun bermimpi hal yang sama... dia sedikit demi sedikit mulai percaya.

Sudah tiga hari dia bermimpi tentang sumpahnya kepada pemuda berambut putih yang sepertinya adalah kekasihnya di masa lalu. Melalui mimpi-mimpinya itu... dia tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai pemuda tersebut. Dia ingin bertemu kembali dengannya... memeluknya... menciumnya... mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya... dan membahagiakannya...

"Aku pulang!"

Sinbad baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Hari itu salju turun lumayan lebat, sehingga pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk memulangkan murid-muridnya lebih cepat. Sang paman muncul menyambut Sinbad yang baru saja pulang. Sekarang Sinbad tinggal bersama pamannya, Hinahoho. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja di luar negeri.

Sang Paman muncul dari ruang tamu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah, Sin... ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan."

Bingung, tetapi dia mengangguk dan mendengarkan Pamannya.

"Kau ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu aku menyelamatkan seorang anak dari kecelakaan?"

Sinbad mengangguk lagi.

"Ummm... anak itu ternyata yatim piatu. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Sekarang dia ada di ruang tamu."

Sekarang dia terkejut dan entah kenapa... jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan memasuki ruang tamu untuk mendapati seorang anak yang sedang duduk di kursi roda dan sedang menonton televisi. Melihat rambut putihnya... jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Dan ketika melihat wajahnya... nafasnya seakan terhenti.

Itu dia... sosok yang dicarinya selama ini...

"...Ja'far."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, anak berusia 12 tahun itu memandangnya dengan bingung karena mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya... di kehidupan ini. Bahkan Hinahoho pun bingung... bagaimana Sinbad tahu namanya?

Ketika mata mereka bertemu... Sinbad tersenyum dan pergi memeluk anak yang masih kebingungan itu.

'Akhirnya... akhirnya kutemukan dirimu...'

**Fin?**

**A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga~ XD**

**Review ya~**


End file.
